


Never Ready

by PidgesBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Because that's what it is, Bisexual Pidge, Everyone is Bi actually, Everyone is precious, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, KLANCE IS REAL, M/M, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, but hunk and pidge are ma babies, hunk is precious, this fic is trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgesBitch/pseuds/PidgesBitch
Summary: Set at the very end of S1 of V:LD.Pidge did not sign up for this shit. She did not sign up to be inside a maraca that is her Green Lion while being thrown around inside a rogue wormhole. When she finally landed—more like crashed—she was surrounded by strangers on the strange metal planet.Yeah, Pidge did not sign up for this shit.





	Never Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Very very very first Voltron fic after I ended Season 1. I absolutely fell in love with Pidge and Hunk but knew it was kinda easier to write Pidge with her life layout already known to me. 
> 
> Enjoy this trash fic and my terrible writing skills, hope you didn't break your device after reading this.

Being sucked into a wormhole alone without a stable big ass castle spaceship is very unpleasant, least to say. It got Pidge cursing like a sailor and she felt weird because Shiro wasn’t chastising her through the comm like the space dad he was, but then, her Lion kinda growled at her language and she ignored it, seeing that it was perfectly fine to swear in a dire situation like this. Like how bloody chaotic her Lion was experiencing the unwelcomed turbulence. She hated how her Lion was being rattled like a goddamn maraca, everything in the air and her body was shaking uncontrollably.

  
“Fucking hell. When will this fucking turbulence end so I won’t have the urge to throw up my fucking organs.” Pidge swore through gritted teeth.

  
Her Lion let out a low growl in agreement, though never approving Pidge’s sailor language. The whole Lion was being thrown around and both of them were suffering through it, Pidge finally understanding Hunk’s displeasure. She really needed a bucket now because her stomach cannot take this turbulence anymore, and she’s pretty sure her brain already cracked her skull from the inside.

The feeling of being carelessly thrown back and forth came to a screeching halt when she felt Green crashing to a solid surface and Pidge decided, she’d gladly experience being thrown around in the air while being inside a mechanical cat instead of crashing on a solid surface because fuck, hitting the ground feels so painful after what feels like a goddamn eternity being shaken inside a maraca.

Green halted and Pidge took deep breaths, trying to stop whatever it is inside her throat that’s just clawing to get out. She stopped it after the second she knew it was hopeless on trying to suppress it so she just threw up on the floor, careful on not letting the vomit end up on her armor. She cringed, apologizing to Green and swore she’d clean it. A wave of dizziness overcame Pidge and her body leaned forth, holding her head in place. She took off her helmet to take deep breaths. Hyperventilating in a helmet was humid and uncomfortable so she needed it off.

She rubbed her temples than to her eyes, placing her head inside her helmet again. She needs to assess the situation, the place and has to know whether she could contact her crew.

“Allura, Coran, can you hear me? It’s Pidge, you’re beloved IT guy.”

“Guys, come on, it’s Pidge. Shiro, Hunk, Lance, Keith—anybody! Can anybody hear me!”

Her tone became more and more frantic, she sounded distraught and agitated as all she could get was a static silence as a sole answer to her pleas. She let out a loud fuck, dropping her head into her palm again. Okay, from what she could get from her pointless, fruitless assessment was that she was probably in the middle of nowhere, stranded on a planet that was probably a thousand light years away from her crew.

“Green, do you recognize this planet?” Pidge asked with a jaded tone, sounded like she was on the verge of passing out.

A hologram came into Pidge’s view and it showed Pidge the name of the planet, the coordinates and what race was dominating the said planet. Other relevant info showed up and Pidge thought, good news, the planet was filled with tech experts like herself, but bad news, Zarkon already invaded and exploited the planet.

  
Planet Gerigo 2.0. Dominant race, Gergian. Number of inhabitants, roughly over 50 thousand. A planet that’s not actually a planet but a giant machine made by the super intelligent Gergian who lost it’s original planet that was destroyed by one of their four moons. Pidge almost felt excited at the description of the planet. A big machine? Can Christmas be celebrated in space, Pidge wondered, because Santa gave her the most beautiful present yet.

Pidge jumped back, the hologram disappeared in a disrupted way when something shot Green’s amber eyes. The Green Paladin narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth, having no mood whatsoever to handle the Galran soldiers, already loathed them enough when they kidnapped Allura, as if keeping Matt and Sam Holt in their clutches wasn’t enough. She took out her bayard while she stood up to handle whatever was trying to attack her and wished that she could change the bayard’s form. Something more intimidating and deadly, considering she was already agitated when she came to accept that she was torn away from her crew. Suddenly her bayard turned into a more bigger and hi-tech version of a pistol sword. The Paladin halted on her steps for a second, admiring the glowing blade that had a gun attached to it.

“Awesome.” She smirked and got out from her Lion’s mouth.

She stared right ahead and saw, much to her surprise, that it was not Zarkon’s cronies based on their attire. There were six of them, all of them wearing masks to cover their faces.

“Huh, I was prepared to take down some Galran soldiers but you guys came instead. What are you, Zarkon worshippers or something?” Pidge asked and had the wanting feeling to fix her glasses.

“We’re rebels, against the Galran Empire. Who and what race are you and what the hell is that thing behind you?” Cyclops with the staff came forward, still in a battle stance.

“The thing behind me is a part of Voltron, the Green Lion. I’m the Green Paladin and I’m a part of the human race—you know, the abomination that walks on earth.” She snares, raising her bayard further up.

“Voltron… Voltron supposedly managed to free a planet from Zarkon’s clutches, the news spread like wildfire across the universe.” Another said, voice sounding like a female.

“We freed the Balmerans. The Balmera wasn’t a planet, it was a living being that produces valuable crystals. True, we did fight for its freedom but the monster Zarkon sent was ultimately defeated by the Balmera itself.” Pidge told them, weapons still raised.

The one with womanly voice lowered ‘her’ weapon, Pidge lowering hers just for a bit. One of them protested to ‘her’ lowered weapon but ‘she’ said it was fine, telling them the Paladin’s purpose is to defeat Zarkon. It looks like ‘she’ was the leader because others soon followed suit, lowering their weapons, ultimately making Pidge lower hers. The bayard turned back into its original form and Pidge put it back. She then suddenly remembered the last time she let her guard down around strangers; Lance got tied up to an alien tree and his lion got stolen by bounty hunters.

The bayard quickly returned into Pidge’s hold and it was the same oversized pistol sword.

“What’s wrong, Paladin?” Cyclops asked with a cautious tone.

“Yeah, sorry, but the last time we let our guard down around strangers, some dumb bounty hunters stole the Blue Paladin’s Lion and almost got away with it.” Pidge grunted.

“We wouldn’t try to harm you in any way. I, myself, am on the bounty list, wanted by the Galran Empire. Trust us, Paladin, we want to defeat Zarkon’s Empire too.” Cyclops tried to convince her, stepping closer to Pidge with his staff still lowered.

“Listen, it’s not like I don’t want to believe that but I’m in a dire situation myself. Since my spirit animal is literally a lion, you should know you shouldn’t corner a predator. It gets extra desperate when you do.” Pidge tried to humor herself, letting out a hesitant laugh.

“Okay, okay. I’ll reveal my face and show you my wanted poster.” Cyclops placed his staff on the ground.

Cyclops stuck to his words, pulling his mask from his face. Pidge met caramel eyes that were similar to hers, her breath was suddenly caught in her throat. She placed back her bayard, away from their sight and walked with a fast pace to the young man, also from the human race like her. She let out a constricted sob and pulled his face close to hers.

“Matt, oh my God, Matt. Is that really you?” She sobbed, tears already flowing out without haste.

“Wait—wait. Pidge—¬Katie! Is that really you? Katie, you’re my sister Katie, right? Oh my God, oh my God…” He let out an unbelievable gag as he repeated her name again.

Pidge took off her helmet just so he could really see it was her. Tears spilled from Matt’s eyes and it dropped down to Katie’s cheeks as he held her face close to his, so fucking happy that his sister was in his arms again after what it felt an aeon without her by his side. Katie laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her in a tight embrace. Matt smiled as their tears dropped down from their faces.

He and Katie were halves of a full heart, without the other, they were incomplete. All these time, Katie had searched for him so incessantly, now it’s like the universe finally decided it was time the genius Holt siblings that loved each other more than anything reunited. They pulled out from each other, arms still wrapping the other. They smiled at each other, each finding their sibling’s ugly crying face humorous.

“You’re the Green Paladin? From the Voltron?! That’s so cool! I’m so proud of you Katie, we always knew you were going to be a part of something big.” He grinned so big that his teary eyes closed shut.

“Yeah, it’s actually a very short story on how we became the Paladins of Voltron. Matt, me and Shiro have been trying to find some leads about you and dad, I’m just so glad that I finally found one of you.” She told him, wiping his face.

“Wait, did you just say Shiro? As in, Takashi Shirogane Shiro?” He blurted with puzzled eyes looking into hers.

“Yes, if that is our Shiro’s full name. To tell you the truth, we all just know each other by the names we want to be known by. They don’t know the Pidge they always found sleeping in the weirdest place possible has another name.” Katie grinned triumphantly.

Matt chuckled and ruffled her hair endearingly. Seeing Pidge’s grin made him all teared up again at their touching reunion.

“It’s so good to have you back.” He choked out, his smile still dancing on his lips and wiped his tears away.


End file.
